


Feel Me, Pull Me Under

by quitemagicaph



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: A Little Alec Lightwood POV, Alec Lightwood knows, Cute Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Drabble, Episode: s02e07, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I'm sorry I suck at this, Kissing, M/M, Magnus Bane Is Quite Magical, Magnus Bane is beautiful, Magnus appreciates Alec's neck rune, POV Magnus Bane, neck kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:43:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9481493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quitemagicaph/pseuds/quitemagicaph
Summary: Alec Lightwood gets Magnus Bane a present from Japan. Magnus then decides he hates having to glamour his real eyes all the time and proceeds to reveal them to Alec.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So... I blame Tumblr for this. Specifically, I blame [this](http://divines-move.tumblr.com/post/156375243502/if-you-zoom-in-it-seems-like-magnus-has-his-cat/) post I made a couple of days ago that blew up overnight and basically inspired me to write this baby here. It started off as a Malec 2x07 drabble/headcanon, but it ended up being around 3k words long. I don't even know what it is anymore.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> By the way:  
> An omamori is a japanese amulet, like a good luck charm that is meant for warding off the bad spirits and bringing luck to the one who owns it. People on tumblr have been saying that's what the present is so I stuck with this theory, because I can totally imagine Alec getting Magnus a lucky charm to protect him from demons :))
> 
> (Also be kind, English is not my native language and this is the first work I've posted, so yeah.)
> 
> (title taken by this song by Ruelle - Closing In)

If anything, Magnus has grown tired of hiding beneath a glamour. He knows having his cat eyes out in the open isn't that big of a deal, but he can't help but feel safe and protected hiding them out. No matter how exhausting it can get to constantly retain the glamour over his eyes and how easy it is for him to lose control and accidentaly flash them at someone. It's not that Magnus dislikes them or something, he just knows that the Shadow World can be quite judgmental at times. Being considered less of a human just because of the demon blood flowing through his veins was enough of a hassle.  
  
Him and Alec have been dating for a while now and Alec has been nothing but supportive during their short dating timeline, Magnus has to admit. The thought of revealing his warlock mark to him is no longer utopic, Magnus is mostly convinced (or at least he tries to be) that Alec wouldn't judge his naturally feline-like eyes. Coming back from their short trip to Japan (and their second official date, since the first one went really good although it would have gone better if Alec hadn't beaten Magnus at pool but to put in on his words, "The match was horrendously unfair, you're a freaking archer, Alexander! Your aim is perfect!"), they both exit the portal carrying bags and packages for the party they will host for Max. Alec's little brother is now of age to be marked with his first rune, so Magnus suggested they organize a party to honor that. Alec couldn't but agree, everyone and their grandmother's grandmother know Magnus throws the _best_  parties. If Magnus wants to be honest, he only asked for Alec's help because he could see how proud he was of his brother; having him involved in the party organization only made him prouder. Throwing a party was a routine for him by now.  
  
Magnus completely adores how Alec treats his family. With how much love he looks at them, how quickly he'd sacrifice himself so they be safe. Alec's unconditional love for his siblings is rare to find, and Magnus has came across a lot (a LOT) of people over his life span to assure that.  
  
Once they get over the short-term grogginess they get after portal travelling (well, Alec does, for Magnus using a portal is as common and natural as breathing - warlock perks, Alec thinks) and put away the things they bought, Alec walks over to stand a couple meters behind Magnus, the latter leaning down to pick up an empty bag from the floor. Alec keeps his left hand hidden behind his back.  
  
"Hey, uh... I have something for you." Alec says softly, eyes weary, startling Magnus.  
  
He stands back straight, twirling around to face Alec. His eyebrows shoot up and he steps back, eyes glimmering, bemused. "You got me something?"  
  
"Yeah, I mean I had this present idea for a while now, and since we were going to visit Tokyo I thought it would be the perfect opportunity. Not buying one for you would be a shame. Here," Alec produces a small black bag behind his back, filled to the brim with silver colored tissue paper. Magnus takes it, holding it in his hands while his eyes are still fixed at Alec's.  
  
He feels like his heart has stopped beating.  
  
"Alexander, you really didn't have to." he responds, trying his best to convey his voice as to not sound as shaky as Magnus feels like it will be. A blush creeps up on Alec's cheeks.  
  
"But I wanted to," he smiles. "You can open it, you know."  
  
Magnus does, still at loss of words. When was the last time he received a present, really? Was it decades? Was it a full century? He can't recall. Yet Alec was here, with his messy hair and his hazel eyes and his pink tinted cheeks and he got Magnus a present.  
  
Magnus is beaming.  
  
He slowly opens the bag, his delicate fingers wrapping around a small object beneath the paper. He brings it out of the bag, his breath hitching the moment he sees what it is.  
  
"Alexander, did you really get me an omamori?" he chuckles, holding the amulet between his fingers.  
  
"They are made to ward off bad luck and bring fortune to the owner, so I thought you might need it. I don't want you getting hurt or something," Alec replies with sincerety, his eyes averting from Magnus' stare, now looking down at his boots. Magnus watches as he bows his head down and fiddles with the hem of his t-shirt in embarrassment.  
  
Magnus grins.  
  
"You also know I'm a warlock, right?" he emphasizes each word separately to make his point. He's just messing with him now, though, Magnus' heart is in reality swollen with admiration for the man across him.  
  
"Well, bad things happen." Alec replies, looking up slightly to momentarily meet Magnus' eyes, his head still down. "Demons are always a threat."  
  
"I will have to agree with that part. It's an ugly world outside, my darling." he teases and hears Alec let out a small laugh.  
  
Magnus is about to cry.  
  
"Thank you so much, Alexander. It's truly beautiful." he says, his voice filled in full with gratitude.  
  
"Don't thank me, it's nothing to be honest, it was just something I could imagine you having, you know. I could tell how much you love Japan," Alec says and Magnus chuckles again, approaching him. He stops inches apart from Alec, and takes hold of the lower part of his jacket to pull him closer, the japanese charm still gripped tightly in his palm. Magnus reaches up to close in the remaining gap between them. Their lips meet, Alec's soft against Magnus'. Magnus goes slowly at first, so Alec can take control and build up the pressure and speed he desires. Alec reciprocates the kiss and parts his lips to deepen it, his hands coming up to rest on Magnus' waist. Magnus' hands work their way up Alec's torso and eventually find their way to the back of his neck and the short-clipped hair that grow there, tugging them lightly to earn a frustrated groan from Alec.  
  
They kiss for what seems like hours, and each second that passes is making Magnus eager for more and more and _more,_ his hands going down Alec's chest to meet his jacket and glide it down his shoulders with ease. Alec takes it off completely, tossing it to the floor while craining his neck to the side as Magnus kisses a trail of small, wet pecks all over his chin and neck, just where his deflect rune is permanently etched.  
  
God, Magnus has wanted to kiss this rune since the first minute he and Alec were introduced to each other.  
  
But no.  
  
He has to stop.  
  
The last thing Magnus would want is to rush Alec into doing things he's not sure he wants to do just yet. All the possible aspects of a relationship are still very new to him, he doesn't want him to feel pressured. They haven't even been dating for long, anyway.

Plus, he decides right then he wants to show Alec his cat eyes.  
  
Wow. Magnus thought that himself yet he's still taken aback.  
  
The thing is, Alec is one of the people Magnus has come to trust the most, even in that short amount of time they have been dating, and he wants Alec to see more than just the deep brown eyes the rest of the world is looking at. He feels like Alec deserves to know about his warlock mark, long before they even consider proceeding to actual physical contact.  
  
It's a pretty big deal to Magnus, okay?  
  
Because for him, it's far easier to remove his clothes and go about showing off his body, he's quite confident in his own skin, thank you very much. He has, in fact, used nudity to evade from questions he didn't wish to answer, and he didn't do that only once. He just doesn't feel as casual bearing his cat eyes. It's one thing to get rid of your clothes but a complete other to get rid of your glamour. He thinks Alec deserves to see this side of him, though. No, he doesn't just think. He  _needs_ Alec to see that side of him.  
  
Magnus stops Alec just as the latter has let go of his tight grip on his waist and was now holding Magnus' necklaces inside his fists. Magnus, with much disatisfaction, removes his lips from Alec's neck and kisses him again, a slow, languid kiss that seems to stop time, before parting their mouths with a pop. Alec whimpers in protest, practically heaving, eyes dark and glassy, hair mussed up by Magnus' tugging, his plump lips swollen and kiss bitten.  _I did that to him,_ Magnus thinks to himself and smirks in content.

The things he'd do to this boy. Kiss him until his lips are numb, lay him down and wreck him to pieces, pin him against a wall and make him scream while he thrusts into him, leaving him unable to walk for days.

The list is endless.

But now's not the time. They've still got -hopefully- plenty of future ahead of them to practice everything Magnus wants them to.

He smiles faintly at Alec, his palm resting wide on his chest, holding him close with his other arm wrapped around his waist.

"We shouldn't go too far, Alexander. We said we'd take things slow." Alec is about to respond, but Magnus cut him off. "Plus, I want to show you something."  
  
Alec now seems more puzzled than ever, his eyebrows stitched together in curiosity.

Magnus takes a few steps back, forcing Alec to let go of the firm grip he had on him, and inhales deep. He misses having Alec's hands on him already, but he has to do this. He closes his eyes, only to reopen them a split seconds later to reveal his gold-green colored eyes, slit vertically, exactly like the ones of a cat.  
  
Alec's eyes widen in awe, his mouth falling open. He stays still, unable to move because _wow_. He knew Magnus was an actual artpiece, with his godly sculpted body and his knife-sharp jaw and his decorative outfits and all this glitter he covered himself with, and he knew Magnus' soul was complex and full of layers but so, very beautiful still, but having him stand there, adorned with his real eyes, was something else.

He knew Magnus' heart was made of sparkling gold, he would have never imagined he also had eyes to match.

It wasn't just art he was looking at, it was so much more. He had wondered what Magnus' warlock mark was many times since them two met, but he never dared to ask, not sure whether he was comfortable enough to talk about it, or even show him his distinctive characteristic.  
  
But now, Magnus trusts him enough to show him, and he's not sure for how long he has been sitting there staring (he probably needs to say something because that's creepy, isnt it?), but he can't help it really. Magnus is quick to drive him out of his haze though, ready to apologize to him for showing out his eyes.  
  
"I shouldn't have done that, should I? It's okay, you don't have to say anything, you won't be the first to say you don't like them, it's fine it really is, I-"  
  
"No, wait." Alec steps forward, grabbing his bicep with his hand, like he's done recently in their past, stopping Magnus who had begun restoring the glamour over his eyes. Magnus paused at Alec's touch, decided to listen to what Alec would say next.  
  
"I've always wanted to know what your mark is but I never thought it would be- this- I mean no it's not bad, it's definetely not bad, like at all, your mark is beautiful. It suits you so well, you look so beautiful with your eyes like this, not that you aren't beautiful anyways it just-" he sighs, exasperated. Why does he always seem to mess up his words once they come out of his mouth?  
  
He tries again, but this time hes the one who's asking Magnus for a favor, and Magnus is the confused one.  
  
"Look, can you, like, stop glamouring your eyes whenever you're with me? Like, you're free to say no, I would understand if you dont want to but-"  
  
Magnus cuts him off again, even though he'd love to sit there and have him try to explain himself for hours (Magnus gets wayyy too fond over awkward, stutter-y Alec, struggling to find the right words to say - God, Alec drives him _crazy_ ). He softens his voice, unable to hold back his smile.  
  
"Alexander, you know you dont have to explain yourself every time you so kindly ask me to do something? I wouldn't be able to say no to you even if I wanted to, darling," he says, winking playfully, trying to avert the attention from himself because Alec has yet again managed to made him feel all warm and gooey inside and he got his knees feeling weak and his brain going numb. He almost cant believe he was weary of showing Alec his cat eyes thinking he would scare him away. Of course Alec would understand, he's a legitimate, sworn angel.  
  
Alec Lightwood is too pure for this world and for him, Magnus thinks.  
  
He watches as Alec blushes lightly, a proud smile creeping on his face. Magnus cant help but widen his own grin.  
  
"So, no more glamour, you suggest?" he asks, his eyes sparkling with delight. Alec lets out a short laugh, agreeing.  
  
"No more glamour."  
  
"What about my glitter?"  
  
Alec then full on cackles, and his eyes go crinkly at the edges and his face is split apart by the smile he's bearing at Magnus, and Magnus mentally pats himself in the back for managing to make Alec genuinely laugh, since, you know, the universe needs more happy Alec, to be quite honest.  
  
"Glitter is optional," Alec says firmly and nods to validate his opinion, taking a few steps towards Magnus.  
  
(His brain is telling him that clothes are optional as well, but he would never admit he thought that. Nope. That's too embarrassing.)  
  
The moment is now long gone, their passion burned out by the softness in the way they're looking at each other. Magnus thinks its better that way, he doesnt want in any case to make Alec feel uncomfortable plus, there's one less barrier now in between them, one less wall for Magnus to hide behind and that's much more crucial than any other form of connection. And he can't exactly say he's feeling bad about it. He feels better, if anything.  
  
Alec, on the other side, can't help but feel his heart flutter at the thought of Magnus being so open and entrusting towards him, because honestly, why wouldn't he? He got lucky enough to have him close to his heart and he sometimes still has difficulty believing someone like Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn would spare someone like Alec Lightwood, an indifferent, average Shadowhunter, a second glance.  
  
Damn, how did they get so lucky to find each other?  
  
Alec stays over that night, him and Magnus sharing the king sized bed, Magnus laying on his back with Alec curled up on his side, his head on his chest. The sight would otherwise look ridiculous given the size of Alec's long limbs and Magnus' distictively smaller though strong build, but Magnus couldn't care less at that point. He wouldn't trade the sight in front of him for anything in the world; Alec snoring softly on top of him, with his mouth hanging a little open and his eyelids fluttering with dreams Magnus hopes are happy. His arms are wrapped around Magnus, keeping him warm with his radiating body heat.  
  
Some time overnight, right when Magnus finally forced his eyes closed and tried to rest, Alec's body shifts even closer to him, while his hand goes searching for Magnus'. When he finally finds it, he squeezes it softly, lacing their fingers together, all without detaching himself from Magnus.

If Alec is late to an Institute meeting the next day, he can't exactly say he regrets sleeping curled up next to Magnus.  
  
And if Magnus doesn't sleep at all that night, Alec is to blame, really.

(Needless to say that Magnus never wears his glamour anymore when he and Alec are alone.) 

**Author's Note:**

> As I said, I don't even know what this is by now. 
> 
> I hope you liked it.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at [divines-move](http://divines-move.tumblr.com/) and Twitter at [@malecwoIves](https://twitter.com/maIecwolves/) :) 
> 
> Stop by and say hi if you want!


End file.
